


Carolina Adopts a Brother

by NICOtine (Brittastical)



Series: Blood Gulch Bars [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carolina and Epsilon as siblings, Carolina is a bouncer, Epsilon is my son and I love him, Found Family, M/M, Probably ooc, Trans Male Character, Wash and Caboose are siblings, a shit ton of headcanons, author doesnt understand how the foster sysyem works, blue team as family, im trying my best ok, the directors a+ parenting, tucker is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittastical/pseuds/NICOtine
Summary: Carolina was living the best she could, trying to escape her father's cycle of manipulation, going to therapy, and working nights as a bouncer at Blood Gulch Bar.....well, one of the Blood Gulch Bars. The better one. The one with the blue accents on the stools. Until that is, she got a call from her father that changed everything for her.A younger half brother stuck in the system. A kid being left to suffer in silence by her father's mistakes.She won't let him ruin another childhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this is how I chose to start this series I guess?
> 
> Tell me what I should clarify in the comments, as I'm trying something pretty new for me. 
> 
> But anyway, thanks to my awesome beta readers for this chapter, Carson and King. Y'all are great and I love you. <3<3<3

Carolina Church was surviving. That was the best way to put it.  
Everyday she went about her business. She worked out. She went to therapy at Wash's insistence. Every night she did her job as a bouncer for Blood Gulch Bar. She was okay. It was okay. Things were okay. 

 

 

This was not okay.

 

 

She shouldn't have answered the call she knew. She knew that her father only wanted her to use her. She knew.

"You have a brother"

Her blood chilled in her veins. A brother? She had a brother. H-he hid this from her. Something this big?

After a moment he continued, "Well, a half brother at least. He should be around eleven or twelve by now." 

He didn't even know how old he was? This mystery boy? Her kin. Her flesh and blood. Who was hidden from her. Her fingernails dug into her palms, crescent-shaped cuts threatening to bleed.

"Why are you telling me this?" She hated the way her voice quivered slightly. She hated how he always made her feel insignificant.

"I figured you wanted to know." He was playing with her. Of course, he was. This was fucking Him. The only damn thing he knew was mind games. "Well if you don't want to continue this convers-"

"What's his name?" She cut him off, a slightly desperate edge to her voice. She wouldn't let him use this fucking child as a way to get at her. This kid didn't deserve to be used as a tool in his games like she was.

"Elliot," God she could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "And if you're asking because you wish to meet him I should probably inform you that he's in foster care." Her teeth clenched when he said it. Of fucking course he was. She was surprised she hadn't ended up in foster care.

"Is that all?" She asked through gritted teeth. 

He simply chuckled lightly, "That is all."

 

 

"What the fuck dude," Tucker quite simply summarized the situation.

"According to Google, his story checks out. Elliot Church, age: 12, Nationality: Asian American, current guardians: Amanda and Adam Lorman," Wash read from his phone. It was technically opening time, but most of their regulars didn't come in til at least six so till then they had more important things to discuss.  
Carolina sighed and leaned against the bar counter, "Well, what should I do now?"

"What can you do?" Tucker pushed her off the counter from the other side so he could wipe it down.

"As his direct relative you can pull him out of the system," Wash glanced over at his younger brother, "That's what I had to do with Mikey."

"I can barely care for myself," she snorted, brushing a piece of her hair back. It was true. She’s a mess. "But...I mean I can't just leave him in the system." 

"Well… Then I guess you have a choice to make. Anyways, we need to start opening up." Wash said, standing up from where he had been sitting at the bar.

 

 

 

She was gonna do it. Fuck, she was gonna fucking doing it. It took a month of planning, and thinking, and overthinking, and thinking again, but she was gonna do it. She was gonna pull the kid out of the system. First, she has to meet him...

A short three months later and she was going to meet him today. Him and his social worker were meeting her at the Applebees down the street from her work for lunch in five minutes. So Carolina was leaning against the wall of the restaurant trying not to sweat, dressed in her nicest interview suit with her hair put up in a bun. Goddamnit she wished she hadn't chosen such an obviously fake colour to dye her hair. Her Asian features were a dead giveaway either way but she couldn't help but wish she chose a more natural red. Her mom was Irish right? That could've been an excuse. Damn it she was overthinking it again-

"Carolina Church?" A tiny blond woman interrupted her thoughts. The social worker. Right.

"Uh, yes, that's me." 

The Social Worker held out her hand, "Alexis Peters." Carolina shook it, "And this is Elliot!" Mrs. Peters added with a bit of a forced element to her voice, turning slightly to reveal the twelve years old glaring up from behind her. "Well… Say hi," she could hear Mrs. Peters whisper to him.

"Hi," he continued to glare. The social worker sighed.

"Well let's get inside then!" She forced a smile back on her face and started herding them inside. Carolina decided right then, that she hated her.

 

This was the most awkward lunch of her life. Elliot obviously hated being there, and Carolina couldn't blame him. She hated being here too. Mrs. Peters was awful. It was the only way to put it. She’s the stiff, formal type and obviously hated Elliot. So when she went to the restroom for a moment Carolina took this as her chance.

"So this fucking blows doesn't it?" She asked with a smirk, resting her head in her hand. Elliot looked at her like she was insane for a moment before snorting.

"Well, what do you expect with the Bitch?" He shot back without hesitation. This was perfect.

Laughing lightly, she responded, "Well yeah but, I mean, her AND Applebees, it's too much." He smiled back at her, pushing his glasses up on his face. 

"It's like this meeting is cursed or something."

"Seems about right with our lives so far."

"True."

 

Mrs. Peters found them joking with each other five minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm spoiling you with another chapter so quickly. And Kai! Dont expect this to be a common thing, I'm just really inspired to write rn
> 
> Thanks to my three betas, Carson, Classic and King for all the time and encouragement!

It took six months, but she got custody rights. It took six months but Elliot was finally coming home with her. She was driving to pick him up and then Elliot was officially her ward.

Thank fuck it's Sheila, Carolina thought to herself seeing Mrs. Peters's apprentice waiting for her as she pulled in instead of the witch herself. Elliot was standing next to the cheerful young woman, trying his best to not show his excitement. 

"Hey Elliot," She said smiling to hide her nervousness. He glared up at her affectionately, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Hey 'Lina," He picked up the plastic bag full of his things. Sheila stepped forward.

"Greetings Ms. Church!" She chirped, holding out her hand to shake like she did every time Carolina saw her. Carolina took it and let her jerkily shake it. 

"Hello Sheila," She smiled politely.

"Elliot is completely packed and ready to go!" God Sheila was weird....but she liked both Carolina and Elliot, and that was better than Mrs. Peters.

"Okay...Then we're good to go?" Sheila nodded and Elliot scampered over to Carolina. "Thank you for all your help," Carolina added, her gratitude slipping into her voice. Elliot rolled his eyes. Carolina subtly kicked his ankle.

"Hey!" 

"Thank her."

He glared at Carolina before rolling his eyes and painstakingly said, "Thank you, Sheila."

Satisfied that he wasn't being a total shit, Carolina made her way to the car. In the process, grabbing Elliot's stuff and throwing it in the covered bed of her truck while Elliot climbed into the passenger seat. Taking her keys out from her coat pocket, she stepped up into the truck, and they started on their way to her- their apartment. 

It took about a week for Elliot to being settling in Carolina's tiny apartment. He slept in the loft, as she only had one tiny bedroom. He got more space up there to do whatever he does up there anyway.

It also only took about a week before Carolina to be called into work.

"Michael's sick," Tucker explained apologetically, "You know we wanted to give you and the kiddo time but..."

"I understand," She sighed, "I'll get the brat ready." The very same brat was leaning against the railing of the left, staring down at her. 

"Ready for what?" He asked, pushing up his glasses. She should really get him a much more fitting pair.

"Emergency at work. I'm needed, you can sit in the break room." She curtly explained, grabbing her work bag. 

"And why can't I just say here? I am twelve." He complained but started to pack up his DS and phone.

"Because you're only twelve," she shot back, "Besides, Wash's brother Michael is sixteen and he comes in with Wash all the time."

He paused at the name, but went back to grumbling as he stomped down the stairs to meet her at the door. *Moody brat,* Carolina thought to herself. Dismissing Elliot's weird behavior, she started down to the truck, the weirdo in question following behind.

 

"This is where you work?" The words slip out of his mouth before he could stop them. *Here? Why did it have to be here? He thought as he stared at the bar. Carolina turned to look at him like he was insane.

"Is there a problem with that?"

He forced himself it to start walking, snapping at her as she went, "I just thought you'd work at less of a dump." Tucker was making himself a drink when he walked in. Great. Just his fucking luck that Tucker would still be working here. 

"Hey 'Lina, hey ki-" Tucker turned to see Elliot standing there, Carolina was thankfully fiddling with something or another in her truck, thank God.

"Not a word," he demanded before Tucker could say anything else. Carolina walked in before he could respond.

"Hey Tucker, I see you've met Elliot," Carolina said, pulling up her scarlet hair as she did so. 

Tucker awkwardly nodded, "yeahh, uh, by the way, Junior's in the back room, Kai said she'd come and watch him here but she can't come to my house." Carolina nodded.

"Got it, come on Elliot, that means until Kai's brother gets into work at the bar down the street, which is always like a half hour after opening, his poor co-workers, your on toddler duty," she grabbed the back of his shirt as she passed him and started dragging him towards the back room. 

 

"W-wha- let me go!" He whined, doing his best to go limp. She didn’t seem to be affected by his deadweight.

Junior was a mess of energy as always. Poor Elliot looked immediately overwhelmed when she dropped him off with the bouncing four-year-old. Junior, for his part, looked delighted to have someone here with him, frantically signing at a speed that Carolina couldn't follow.

"Sorry kid I don't think he can understand sign." She said eventually as Elliot's eyes somehow widened even more. Junior wilted slightly, but quickly jumped up and grabbed Elliot's hand, dragging him over to the corner where he has a large pile of toys. Satisfied that they were sufficiently settled, Carolina went over to help Tucker open.

"Heyyyyy!" A tall mess of a girl crashed into the breakroom. Elliot looked up startled as Junior ran over to her. "Tucker said there was a new kid here!" She continued animatedly, her dyed pigtails bouncing as she did. She was honestly a freak, brown hair streaked with obnoxious pink, covered in what looked like fake tattoos. "I'm Kai."

"Elliot," he curtly responded, glaring up at her. Junior was doing his best to drag the girl over to where he was sitting. She complied.

"So your Carolina's brother?" She asked as she sat down, plopping Junior down on her lap.

"Yup. Your brother works at the other Blood Gulch?" 

"Yup. What's she like when she's not working? She's always so serious when I'm here."

He chuckled, "she's a total dork."

Kai looked completely taken aback, "We're talking about the same Carolina right?"

"Yeah? She's obnoxious and dorky and calls me a brat." Kai looked mock shocked. 

So until whenever Tucker had time to grab them something from dinner they played with Junior and chatted with eachother. Kai was a bit of a bitch, and annoying as all hell, but she was also fucking funny, and fun to hang around. After dinner they put Junior to bed on his sleeping mat and quietly joked around for the next couple of hours until Elliot passed out on the couch.

He woke up in his bed that morning, tucked under his blankets.


End file.
